


Girl's Day

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You loved spending time with your boyfriend, Dean Winchester.  Everything is still in that new phase, so exciting.  So after doing a lot of Dean’s favorite things, you suggest your own day of fun.  But claiming it sounds like a ‘girl’s day’, he turns you down…which makes him feel awful later.  But lucky you…he has a way to make it up to you.





	1. Chapter 1

You stretched your arms above your head as Dean made his way around to the driver’s seat.  The two of you had gone out for a drink, just to relax, and to spend some time together.  Although you had known the Winchesters for years now, you and Dean’s relationship was only about a month old, and you loved every moment of it. 

 

“God, you look beautiful when you do that.”  Dean said to you with a smirk.  He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you in for a kiss before he turned the car on, sending you both back down the street, leading to the bunker.  “I needed this tonight.”  He said with a sigh as Baby made her way down the street, pulling off down the dirt road that led home. 

 

You just nodded.  Honestly, going out and drinking wasn’t exactly your way of relaxing.  Not that there was anything wrong with it, you just enjoyed spending time with Dean, playing pool, but you kinda needed a girls day.  Recently, you had been on some tough hunts, and on the time you weren’t hunting…you were hanging at the bar with Dean, or helping him tune up baby, or relaxing in his room listening to music.  Or _other_ activities.

 

Dean pulled into the bunker as he gave you a wink.  “So…I was thinking…”  He shut off the engine and was quick to get out and make it to your door.  You couldn’t help but shake your head at Dean’s hilarity.  He opened it up and held out his hand with a flourish.  “Perhaps we relax in my room tonight?” 

 

You giggled as he helped you out of the car and captured your lips up with a kiss.  You moved against him…you loved being so close to him.  His strong arms wrapped around your waist, the feel of his hair underneath your fingers.  How his hot breath seemed to make your skin catch on fire, sending a blush down your body.  His green eyes piercing your very soul as he gave you a sweet smile…a smile you only saw when the two of you were alone. 

 

“Sounds good to me.”  Dean led you through the bunker, as you decided to throw your own plans out.  “Oh…I had a thought for tomorrow.” 

 

“Oh, what’s that?”  He asked, wrapping an arm over your shoulders as the two of you slowly made your way to the library, to check in with Sam before heading in for the night. 

 

“Well…I was thinking of having a day in, since we don’t have a hunt.  Relaxing, pamper each other, watch some funny movies...”  You trailed off as you approached Sam, giving him a small wave. 

 

“Wait…that sounds like a girl’s day.  Makeup and hair and chick flicks.”  The sound of disinterest was clear in Dean’s voice, making your smile falter.

 

“Well…we don’t have to do all of that.  But I was just thinking, I haven’t done something like that in a while, it would be nice to share it with you.  Give each other some massages…relax, what do you think?” 

 

Dean leaned against the table as he gave you a strange look.  “Doesn’t really sound like my kind of thing, sweetheart…”

 

“Dean…”  Sam gave his brother a nudge.

 

“Why don’t you do that…girly stuff…and I’ll tune up Baby for the next hunt?”  Dean offered as he pushed Sam’s elbow off of his back.  “Dude, what is your problem?” 

 

You gave a soft sigh and nodded.  “Alright.”  You have Dean a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffled Sam’s hair.  “I’m gonna go take a shower.  Meet you in your room?” 

 

“Yea!”  Dean offered as he turned around to throw his brother a nasty look as he felt Sam’s arm jab him again.  “Dude!  What?” 

 

000

 

Sam watched as you left, giving a couple moments of silence just to ensure you were out of earshot.  “What the hell, Dean?  You can’t spend one day with her?” 

 

Dean gave him a shocked face.  “You are kidding me right?  We spend every night together!”

 

Sam shot his brother a bitch face.  Honestly, Sam really liked you.  You were like a little sister/best friend, and he was so happy you made Dean happy…which is why he was determined to not let Dean fuck it up.  “Yea…you do your stuff.”

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders, making it clear that he didn’t understand what the problem was.

 

“Dean…you spend your time watching _your_ movies, listening to _your_ music, fixing baby, going to the bar…all things _you_ like to do.”

 

“She likes doing that stuff too!”  Dean defended, but Sam was quick to shoot him back down.

 

“You’re an idiot.”  Sam deadpanned as he shook his head.  “She does all the stuff you want to do because she just wants to spend time with you.  And she asked you for one day and you just shoot her down…”  Sam got up and left the library, leaving Dean on his own to think.

 

000

 

That night, you curled up in Dean’s arms as you let yourself give into sleep.  “Hey, baby?”  Dean whispered into your hair, giving you a sweet kiss.  What Sam had said to him was weighing on his mind, and he wanted to make sure everything was okay with the both of you.  You hummed a response as you snuggled into him closer.  “Uh…are you sure it’s okay if I work on Baby while you do your girl day?  I mean…if you really, really want me there…” 

 

“Its fine, Dean.  I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to.  Go to bed.”  You rolled over and let out a soft happy sigh as you pulled him closer.

 

Dean nodded and relaxed.  As long as you weren’t going to be mad at him…

 

000

 

The next day, Dean got up early to get working on Baby.  He needed to run into town and get a bunch of stuff.  But he did make sure that before he left he gave Sam a smirk, telling him how you really didn’t mind doing your girls thing on your own. 

 

A few hours later, he decided to come back in and get some grub and check on you.  It seemed weird to not have you with him on a day off.  He had gotten so used to having you right there.  When he would work on Baby, you would sit off to the side and sing along to the music or chat with him.  When he would relax and watch movies, you would tuck yourself up against his side, drawing little patterns on his chest.  It was then that he realized it…Sam was right.

 

You were always doing what he wanted…you had never said no.  You were always there with a beautiful smile on your face, just excited to have time alone with him when not on a hunt.  But here…you wanted just one day with him to do your thing…

 

Dean sighed as he threw the towel down on the counter.  He needed to fix this.  With a deep breath, he walked off to your room, preparing for a…girls day.  But, halfway down the hallway, he heard your laughter drift through the halls. 

 

God…that laugh.  It was perfect.  He doesn’t hear that laugh very often.  What were you doing?  He moved quietly and made sure you wouldn’t notice him as he poked his head around your door…and was shocked.

 

You were sitting on the edge of your bed, a leg draped over the edge.  Sam was sitting in front of you as you pulled his hair back, making small little braids.  Sam was just sitting there, watching the movie…Shrek the Musical…playing on the TV.  The music played as you softly sang along to the songs.  Sam seemed so relaxed, laughing as you asked him for another hair tie to the tune of the song.

 

“I’m gonna be able to get this out later, right?  Cause I would never live it down if Dean saw this…”  Sam said with a nervous chuckle. 

 

“Yea…I’ll fix your hair before he sees you.  But…he’s working on Baby, so he will probably be out there until dark.”  Dean couldn’t help but notice the slight sad sound in your voice at the idea of him not being there.

 

“How am I doing?”  Castiel asked.  He was sitting on the floor next to Sam, with his back to the television, doing something with your foot.  You quickly tilted it up and looked down and smiled wide.

 

“You are doing great, Cas!  You could do this for money!  That’s the best pedicure I have ever had!”  You said excitedly with a giggle. 

 

“Good…cause I’m next.”  Dean just then realized that Crowley was sitting on the bed with you, a big bowl of popcorn sitting in his lap as he watched the movie. 

 

“I’m not doing this for you, Crowley.”  Castiel deadpanned.

 

“Aww…come on, Cas.  Do it for Crowley, and I will paint your nails a pretty blue to match your eyes?”  You gave a pouty face and Dean watched in awe as Cas gave an excited nod. 

 

He honestly couldn’t believe it.  You threw your head back and laughed as a part of the movie played.  Your smile, the ways your eyes lit up, he wished it was him that was making you like that.  Not Sam, or Cas, or…especially not Crowley!   His heart started to ache as he stepped away from your door.

 

So…that was a girls day…didn’t seem so bad.  As he walked back to the kitchen, he let his mind take him to a darker place.  He was a horrible boyfriend.  You just wanted one day…and he said no.  So instead, his brother, best friend, and…a demon…is in there instead.  A hunter, an angel, and a demon, who was the King of Hell, was happy to give you a day, doing whatever you wanted…but he wouldn’t.  What was wrong with him?  And more importantly…how was he going to make it up to you? 

 

He sat down at the kitchen table, fiddling with his thumbs.  He had to do something… Flowers?  No, not enough.  A drive?  A weekend of just the two of you?  Nothing seemed right…  Dean let his head fall into his hands.  What was he going to do?  How could he possibly….wait…  His head snapped up and a smile spread across his face… he knew exactly what he was going to do…


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had been waiting for the perfect moment to act out his perfect plan.  He knew exactly what he was going to do to make it up to you, for being such a jerk, always doing what he wants, not what you want.  It took a bit of convincing to get Sam to play ball, but when he finally agree, Dean had to only wait for the right time.  And here it was.

 

000

 

You were shocked.  Not only was Dean sitting out on a hunt…which never happens, he was sitting out because he twisted his ankle.  Sure, when you first heard his excuse, you figured it was his sly way of getting the two of you alone.  You figured Dean would moan and groan, saying you needed to stay with him in case he needed something, but he never said that…not once…and it kinda freaked you out.  What was Dean up to? 

 

So you took off for the simple salt and burn with Sam.  Granted, nothing was ever simple when it came to the Winchesters.  What was supposed to take only a couple days got drug out to a week and a half, and you hated it.  Not that Sam wasn’t good company, but you missed Dean, and it was clear he missed you as well.  The two of you texted throughout the day and talked on the phone each night.  But when the hunt was finally over, you insisted on driving, just so you could get back to the bunker as quick as possible.  When you finally did make it back, Sam started getting twitchy.

 

“I…uh…have to go.”  Sam said as he held out his hand for the keys to his car.

 

“What?  We just got back!”  You laughed as you made a joke about him being a nerd.  He had mentioned a couple times in the last few hours about a new bookstore opening a couple towns over.  But when he wagged his hand at you again for the keys, you just shook your head and handed them over. 

 

Without another word, Sam got in the car and quickly threw it in reverse, pulling away from the bunker as you chuckled to yourself and pulled open the bunker door.  You expected to be greeted with the cool air, the familiar scent of the bunker.  Which you were…but you were also greeted with a scent of roses.  You took a sniff before the color red caught your eye.  You looked down and saw flower petals all over the floor, and could see them track down the stairs and into the bunker.  You smiled as you glanced over your shoulder.  Sam must have known what was going to be happening, that’s why he bailed. 

 

Your heart began to pound as you called out for Dean, following the line of rose petals throughout the bunker.  You dropped your duffle by the library and picked up a handful of petals.  Wow…they were real petals, you thought to yourself.  As you made your way through, you began to hear music playing. 

 

“Dean?”  You asked again as you found yourself walking towards the bathroom.  The music was louder, you could tell it was some nice relaxing jazz music.  That can’t be right…Dean would never listen to your jazz music…

 

You pushed open the door and sucked in a breath, wide-eyed. 

 

Dean was wearing a fluffy white robe, sitting on a claw foot tub.  Rose petals were all around, candles were the only source of light, making the whole room seem romantic, the music played softly as Dean stood up with a smile.  He pushed off of the large tub that was filled with a bubble bath.  “Hey there, gorgeous.”  He said with a smile. 

 

“Dean…what is all of this?”  You couldn’t help the awe in your voice. 

 

Dean grabbed your hand and pulled you close, giving you a deep, passionate kiss.  You shifted against him, melding into his body like you did every time he kissed you.  You felt his hands go down to your waist, pulling your gun from your holster.  “I wanted to treat you to a…girls day.” 

 

Your jaw dropped as he slowly helped you out of your clothes.  He told you how he saw you that day, having the time of your life.  “You are always doing what I want to do…but the one time you asked me to…” 

 

You grabbed his face in your hands and hushed him.  “Dean, it’s okay.”

 

“It’s not.”  He deadpanned.  “And tonight…I’m going to treat you like the amazing woman you are.  I’m going to pamper you, and care for you, and do anything you want to do.”  He pulled you close, your naked body brushing up against his soft, white robe.  He looked down into your eyes, his green ones shining with hope and nervousness.  “I just hope you can accept my apology, cause I’m gonna pamper the crap out of you.”  He quickly took of his robe, revealing his nakedness as you ran your fingers through his hair, chuckling at his phrasing. 

 

“Dean, of course I do.”  You smiled up at him as he quickly bent down and lifted you up into his arms, bridal style and moved you over to the tub, laying you down inside of the big tube.  “You really have nothing to apologize for.  It’s okay if we do our own thing.” 

 

Dean shook his head as he moved to slide down behind you, wrapping you up in his arms, letting you lie against his chest as you relaxed into the warm, bubbly water. 

 

“I know it is.  But I was mean to you…I kinda made fun of your idea, shot it down…and I’m sorry.  I was a dick.  But tonight…you and I are going to just enjoy our night together, having a girl’s day.” 

 

You laughed as Dean began running a soft luffa up and down your arm.  “You don’t have to call it girl’s day, you know.”   Dean chuckled and kissed your head as you hummed your approval as he slowly washed you.  His movements were slow and gentle.  He made sure that you were always comfortable, relaxed, and even hummed along to some of your favorite songs.

 

“I think we are wrinkling…”  You mumbled.  You had really never felt so relaxed, but laying in the water, the scent of flowers and candles, feeling Dean’s arms around you, you could feel yourself drifting off.  You groaned in protest as Dean rose out of the water, making him chuckle.

 

“Give me just a minute, sweetheart.  Got a present for ya.”  Dean quickly moved around the bathroom, blowing out some candles as he quickly walked back over, holding out your own fluffy white robe.  “Ready when you are, sweetheart.” 

 

You were quick to get up and let him wrap you up.  But gave a squeal when he quickly picked you up in his arms and carried you down the hallway. “Dean!”  You laughed, shaking your head at him.  “You are a dork!”  You squealed as he walked into his room and laid you down on the bed.

 

“Yea, but I’m your dork.”  He gave you a quick wink before sitting next to you.  “So…I have a variety of movies, all your favorite snacks…”  He lifted a couple bags up and set then next to you, leaving you speechless.  “Oh…and this…”  He held out a small bottle of nail polish.

 

“What’s that for?”  You asked as you pulled out a package of M&M’s from a bag. 

 

Dean wagged his eyebrows as he pointed to one of the bags.  “Pick a movie and then you will find out.” 

 

000

 

You chuckled as you watched Dean chew on his lower lip.  You could hear the music from the movie playing, but you weren’t really watching it, instead watching your boyfriend, the great hunter, Dean Winchester, painting your fingernails.  He said Castiel had taught him how, and he was honestly doing a good job.  But you couldn’t help but smile at his adorable concentration.  The way he moved his hands steadily, chewing his lip, holding his breath ever so slightly as he pulled the brush across your nail. 

 

“You are an amazing man, Dean Winchester.”  You said as you watched him.  He looked up to you with that adorable smile that only he could manage and gave you a wink.  He closed the small bottle of polish and leaned up and gave you a kiss. 

 

“I’m all yours, baby.” 

 

“I still can’t believe you did all of this.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart.  I would do this, and so much more…a hundred girl days….just to see you smile.”  His sweet words made your heart swell.  How were you ever so lucky to find a man like Dean Winchester?

 

000

 

You propped your head up on your pillow as you watched the movie ‘Enchanted’.  Your robe had been discarded as you lay half-naked on your stomach.  Dean straddled your legs as he rubbed some lotion between his hands, warming it before he went to work massaging your back.  You let out a little moan as Dean ran his hands down your body.  “Like that, sweetheart?” 

 

You hummed in response, nodding as you peaked over your shoulder at him.  “You’re next.”  You said sweetly with a smile.

 

“Oh, no, sweetheart.  This is all about you.”  Dean said with a deep voice, pushing his hands against your back muscles, making them relax under his touch.

 

“Not how a girl’s day works, babe.”  You said with a smirk as you turned back to the movie. 

 

Dean continued to work out your muscles for a while, and eventually gave in and let you give him a message as well.  You smirked to yourself as you heard his happy sounds as you worked out some kinks in his back from hunting.  And of course…you really enjoyed just rubbing your hands over those tight muscles. 

 

000

 

Dean was relaxed against the headboard as he watched the movie with you.  You had yourself tucked into his side, head on his chest as you were slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.  You had honestly never been more relaxed than you felt today.  Dean had painted your nails, gave you a message, and even let you paint his nails (on his toes so Sam wouldn’t see) and even let you play with his hair for a while. 

 

“I have always wanted to go to one of those…”  You said as you watched the people dance around in the ball gowns while wearing the fancy masks.

 

“What…a party?”

 

“No…a masquerade.”  You chuckled at Dean’s question.  “Wearing a mask, being mysterious, anyone you want to be…it’s kinda romantic.”  You said as you nuzzled into him closer. 

 

“Yea…I can see that.”  He said.  You felt his chest begin to bounce as he chuckled.  “You want to know who I would be…wearing a mask like that…”  You looked up to as he gave you a big grin.  “Batman.” 

 

You erupted into laughter, throwing your head back as you let your joy show.  To Dean, it was the most amazing, beautiful sight, and he was so proud that he was the one who made you laugh and smile like that.  He watched your eyes shine and let his heart swell.  There was no better moment than this to say it…

 

“I love you.”  He whispered down at you.  He watched your eyes as he said those words.  He saw the split second of shock, followed by your eyes shine.

 

“Dean.”  You shifted up and gave him a deep kiss, only pulling away to whisper back, “I love you, too.”

 

000

 

Dean felt you relax against him as you fell asleep.  He smiled as he pulled you close, kissing your hair as he watched the movie.  He was so happy he could do this for you.  It wasn’t only an apology, but also a way for him to show you how much he cared for you.  He wasn’t one to drop those three little words easily, and you knew that.  But at the same time, he had gotten to know you even better, all the silly things that others overlooked, like your favorite color, favorite movie, and so many little details that he had put in his brain to save for later. 

 

He chuckled as the man in the mask swung his sword, making a deep ‘Z’ shape in the wall.  He had to admit, the movies you picked out weren’t that bad…especially this one.  He saw the man pull off the mask as he talked with his trainer.  He looked back down to you as he recalled what you said about masquerades, how you always wanted to go to one.  He settled back against the pillows as he thought to himself.  A masquerade, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

That night started what had become a unique tradition for you and Dean.  Each month, one of you would treat the other to some special night.  The month after your girl’s day with Dean, you convinced Sam to go out to a movie…and then sexied yourself up and gave Baby a nice wash.  Dean really enjoyed that sight.  The month after, Dean drove you into town on a snowy afternoon and rented a horse drawn sleigh to take the two of you around town.  Then you took him to a rock concert…and that went on for every month after.

 

You sat in the car, watching the trees go by as Sam pulled up to the bunker.  He was acting fidgety as he said he needed to go into town for some supplies.  All you could do was roll your eyes as you recalled that night one year ago when Dean had surprised you with a girl’s day.  “Déjà vu, huh?” 

 

You got out of the car and shot Sam a wink, making him laugh.  All he could do is shake his head as he backed out of the garage, leaving you standing at the front door.

 

“Okay…if I remember, there should be some rose petals…”  You said out loud to yourself, giggling when you opened the door to see the path of rose petals.  “Dean Winchester, you romantic dork…” 

 

You followed the petals, even though you knew where it would take you.  You pushed open the door, expecting to see Dean relaxing against the tub, but instead, the room was empty.  It was still set up with candles and rose petals and soft jazz, but no Dean.  Instead, there was a note pinned to your robe that was hanging on the door, next to a small platform where a small silver bell sat.  You felt your heart flutter as you read the note.

 

_Sweetheart,_

_I have a few surprises for your tonight, but first you need to get ready.  Enjoy the bath, relax and unwind.  When you are done, wrap yourself up in the towel and ring the bell.  I will see you later, gorgeous.  I love you._

_Dean._

 

000

 

You relaxed in the bath until you were wrinkled and the water started cooling.  It was everything you hoped…except Dean wasn’t here to share it with you.  You were quick to wrap yourself up in the towel and ring the little bell, hoping that it was Dean who came to your side.

 

But it wasn’t…instead, Castiel popped in, making you give a surprised squeal.  “Cas!” 

 

“Yes, I am here for the next stage of your day.”  He held open the door to the bathroom as you gave him a strange look. 

 

“Where’s Dean?”  You asked, genuinely curious.

 

“You will see him later.  We need to hurry, I was told to stay on schedule.”  Castiel led you down the hallway and opened the door to Sam’s room. 

 

“Schedule?  Wait…why are we in Sam’s room?” 

 

“I was told that I would be allowed to do my work in Sam’s room.  Dean’s and yours were already taken.”  You couldn’t help but let your mind run wild with that information as Castiel led you to the bed, sitting you down and then knelling in front of you. 

 

“What are you doing?”  You pulled your robe a bit tighter around you as you began to question Dean’s idea of a day of relaxing.  Sure, in the bath you were relaxed…but now you were just really, really confused. 

 

Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of white nail polish and quickly got to work on your toes.  Your jaw dropped as you just stared at him…Dean convinced Cas to paint your nails…what?

 

000

 

When Castiel had finished, you had some amazing looking French tipped nails, but were still really confused.  You had asked Cas more questions, but he just silently led you down the hallway to Dean’s room, dropping you off and placing you in the capable hands of Jodi and Claire. 

 

“What are you two doing here?”  You asked as you threw your arms around Claire.  She was like a little sister to you, and Jodi was a best friend. 

 

“Well, Dean called us in to do hair and makeup.”  Jodi said as she held up a curling iron.  “And we have a schedule to keep.  So let’s get to it.” 

 

Claire worked quickly, doing your make up as Jodi curled your hair.  The three of you chatted and giggled over silly things as they worked.  It truly was a girl’s day, with two of your favorite girls. 

 

You laughed as Claire told a story of a boy from school, who had a crush on her but couldn’t seem to form a sentence in her presence.  Jodi rolled her eyes, probably having heard this story ten times already, as she sprayed your hair again.  “Alright.  I’m done…Claire?”

 

“Good to go!”  She said with a big grin.

 

“Okay, come on ladies…tell me, what is Dean up to?”  You pleaded again.  This was your third attempt to get information out of them, and you were really hoping the third time was the charm, but Jodi just sighed.

 

“You will see in a little bit.  Now you are to go to your room, get dressed, and then go out front to meet your ride.”  And that was all she had to say as she walked out of the room with Claire.

 

“See you later!”  Claire threw over her shoulder, leaving you alone in your boyfriend’s room.

 

000

 

You walked down to your room as more and more questions rolled around in your mind.  What was Dean up to?  What strings did he have to pull to get everyone in on this?  Who was your ride?  You pushed open the door to your room and gasped.  There, laying out on your bed was a beautiful black ball gown and an elegant and decorative mask, along with a familiar pink bag.  At the floor were some black heels and your nightstand had a necklace and bracelet box.  You couldn’t believe this. 

 

You ran your hands over the dress, enjoying the feel of the silk beneath your fingers.  “Dean…”  You whispered, as if he could hear the surprise and love in your voice.  “How were you able to do all of this?  How…” 

 

You made your way over to your mirror and looked up to see yourself.  Your hair was pulled up and slightly curled, allowing some of it to drape over your shoulder.  Claire had done an amazing job with your makeup, giving you a smoky eye look with deep red lips.

 

You smiled as you looked over to the dress.  You didn’t know what Dean had planned, but you couldn’t wait for him to see you in this…and if you were wearing this, you couldn’t wait to see what he was going to be in.

 

000

 

You ran your hands down the gown as you sat in the back of the limo.  Yes…a limo.  Dean had rented a freaking limo!  A LIMO!  You still couldn’t wrap your mind around it.  You reached up and made sure your mask was secure as you could feel the car slow down.  It gave a bit of a jarring motion as it stopped and you heard the door open. 

 

“God damn…”  You heard Dean’s voice say.  “You look…baby…you’re absolutely…fuck…you are gorgeous!” 

 

You chuckled as you took Dean’s hand as he helped you out of the car.  “Such as way with-.”  Your words stopped short when you took Dean in.  He was wearing a black tux, clean pressed white shirt that was tight across his chest, a black bowtie.  On his face rested his own mask, one that matched yours.  His hair had been styled, he was clean shaven.  “Dean…you….wow!” 

 

“Such a way with words.”  He mocked back at you before he pulled you in for a kiss.  “I can’t believe I get to see you this way, baby.  You look amazing.”

 

“So do you, Dean.  You look perfect.” 

 

Dean gave you a big smile as he put your arm in his.  “Shall we?” 

 

He led you up the steps of an ornate building and your jaw hit the floor.  “Where are we?”  You laughed as you asked him.  “How did you do all of this, what.-.”

 

He leaned over and silenced you with a kiss.  “Alright.  I’ll give you a quick run-down.  But then no more questions, just enjoy the evening, deal?”  He gave you a playful, but stern look as he stopped in front of the doors.   “Alright…we are actually in Paris, Gabriel flew the limo here…and everyone else.  I’m surprised he can still stand after all of that.”

 

“Paris!?”  Your eyes went wide.  You had told Dean you always wanted to visit, but the hunting life never let you.  “Dean!” 

 

“Shh…and I got everyone together so we could do this. Remember a year ago, you told me you always wanted to go to a masquerade…well, I called in some favors, and made some promises-.”

 

“Dean…tell me you didn’t do anything crazy!”  You gave him a worried look, but it only made him laugh.

 

“Nothing bad.  I just, uh, promised Gabriel that I would make sure there was candy in the bunker at all times…and that I could get him a date with Sam.”  Dean laughed even harder as you gave him a playful shove.

 

“Sam is going to kill you!”  You laughed with him as he pulled you close. 

 

“It will be worth it, to give you a night of your dreams.”  Dean put your hand in his again as he knocked on the door.

 

Both doors swung open and revealed a large two floor ballroom.  There was a live band playing in the corner and you looked around seeing so many people you knew and a bunch that you didn’t.  Dean led you down the stairs as you caught sight of Sam.  He was also in a tux, wearing a mask, a gold one, as he had his arms crossed over his chest.  Gabriel was leaning against the wall, talking with him, but when he caught sight of you and Dean, he stormed over.

 

“The hell, man?  You told Gabriel I would go on a date with him?”  You bit down on your lip as you tried to hold back your laughter.  Oh, this was going to be good.

 

“Come on, Sam…it’s just one night.”  Dean defended as he wrapped an arm around your waist.  You couldn’t help but notice the look on Dean’s face and the silent conversation that was going on between him and Sam.  “Please, Sam.” 

 

Your shock was evident as Sam simply nodded and sighed.  Gabriel came up behind him and wrapped an arm around Sam’s. 

 

“Heya, girly!  You look nice!  How do you like the little party?”

 

“This is great, Gabriel!”  You said as Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel snuggled up to him. 

 

“Yep!  All of you and Dean and Sam’s buddies, some angels, some other people I know…and some pagan gods. But don’t worry, they will play nice.  Have fun!”  And like that, Sam and Gabriel were gone for a moment, but then reappeared on the dance floor as a slow ballad began.

 

You broke out in laugher as you laid your head on Dean’s shoulder.  “Aww…romantic evening and even some entertainment…you’re the best boyfriend ever!” 

 

000

 

 The night went on and you spent the time dancing with Dean, talking with some of your friends, and eating some amazing appetizers.  You had to admit, when Gabriel threw a party, he threw a damn party. 

 

You watched as Castiel danced, if you want to call it that, with Claire.  She had been done up in a very badass looking dress and mask, lots of red.  Castiel himself was wearing a white feather mask with a white suit.  Sam came over and sat down next to you as Dean handed you another appetizer.

 

“These are delicious.”  He said as he lifted the other half of his snack to you, offering it with a smile.  You took the rest of it in your mouth as Sam gave a fake gag.  “Shut up, Sammy.” 

 

“Come on, Samich.  Let’s dance again!”  Gabriel said with an excited bounce.

 

You chuckled and shook your head as you felt Dean give you a soft kiss on your neck.  You hummed in response as you looked over to Gabriel.  “So, what’s the party for?” 

 

You felt Dean stiffen beside you as he snapped his head up, glaring at Gabriel.

 

“Oh…well, this isn’t my party.  It’s..hssmsod.”  He mumbled as he shoved a couple appetizers in his mouth and grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling him back onto the dance floor.

 

“The hell?”  You mumbled.  “That was weird.” 

 

Dean just shrugged as he gave you a quick kiss and then adjusted his mask.  “I have to say, I kinda like this.”

 

“Yea…you know who you look like?”  You said with a big smile, waiting for Dean to swallow another appetizer as you whispered into his ear.  “Batman.” 

 

000

 

The party was winding down, only a few people let.  Mainly Sam and Gabriel and Castiel.  The band announced they were going to play one last song, and Dean grabbed you hand, leading you out to the center of the dance floor. 

 

He wrapped one arm around your waist, pulling you close, as he grabbed your hand in his.  He slowly began to sway as he stared down at you.  His dark mask made his green eyes pop in contrast.  It was all you could do just to breathe as you stared up into them.  “You are so beautiful.”  He whispered down to you as he pulled you just a little closer.

 

“And you look so handsome.  This whole night, Dean, it has been amazing.  Almost like a dream.”  You smiled wide as he lifted his arm, twirling you under it, your dress flaring out at the movement. 

 

“I would do anything to put a smile on that face, baby.  You know that.”  He said softly as he kissed you.  It was then that you noticed it.  His lip was trembling a little bit, and now that you had noticed, so was his hands.  And they were clammy. 

 

“Dean, is everything okay?  You’re trembling.” 

 

Dean just gave you a smile as he nodded.  “I’m just scared to mess up this dance.  I got a beautiful woman to impress.”  You giggled as he gave your hip a little push, making you swing out to his side.  You spun back into his body and across him. You reached your hand out, as he was supposed to catch it to pull you back in, but he didn’t. 

 

You stumbled a couple steps and began laughing.  “You were supposed to grab t-.”

 

Your breath caught as you saw Dean kneeling down on the floor, the mask discarded off to the side, a black box in his hand that was holding a silver ring. 

 

“Dean…”

 

“Baby, I love you. You know I do.  You make me happy, you push me to be better, you make me smile and laugh when I think I couldn’t even get out of bed.  You are the most badass hunter I have ever seen.  You… you are the perfect woman.  And I was just wondering…if you would make me the happiest man in the world?” 

 

You stepped up closer to Dean as tears fell down your face. 

 

“Marry me?”  He asked.  His eyes were shining with hope, his hands were trembling to the point where you couldn’t imagine what magic was keeping the box in his hands.  You reached down and put a hand on his cheek.

 

“Yes.  Of course, Dean.  Yes!”  You said as he stood up and wrapped you up in a deep kiss.  You heard cheers from the others who were still there as Dean slipped the ring on your finger and then pulled you in for a passionate kiss. 

 

One year ago, you asked Dean for a girl’s day.  Who would have known that that one little question would have led you here, where you were now the future wife of the great Dean Winchester, and you couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
